emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03139
}} is the 3,141st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 22 March, 2002. Plot Part 1 Donna is bringing the bread delivery in from outside the shop. She sees Bob outside the Woolpack in his pyjamas. Inside the shop Viv is taking to Lisa about the refurbishment of the backroom. Lisa is unsure if she has the time to do the job. Lisa refuses when Viv shows her another quote which she wants halving. Viv tell them she has got the planning permission past and thinks Bob will soon start to regret his actions. Eric and Gloria come from Farrers Barn and talk about their destiny. They go to the factory. Eric and Gloria drive past Bob who is outside the pub. They talk about Bobs standards at the factory. At the factory Lisa, Sam and Betty are at work. They talk about Latisha's lateness and the return of Gloria. Eric and Gloria enter and Betty and Lisa welcome her. Sam refuses to say hello and leaves. In the backroom Bob is settling in at the pub. Marlon and Tricia arrive at work and Diane puts them straight over Bob's new post. In the village Bob and Donna talk about Viv and the café. Bob tell Donna he will call tonight to try and sort things out. In the Woolpack Diane gives Louise, Marlon and Tricia instructions that they are not allowed to let Viv get behind the bar and into the backroom. Tricia advises Louise to go for it with Ray. In the office at the factory Gloria is back to work and orders Sam to do something. He refuses and leaves. Eric goes after him. Gloria tells Latisha off for being late and gives her a warning; Outside the factory Sam tells Eric he is daft to let Gloria back into his life. In the shop Viv tells Donna that Bob has to crawl back to her as she is not going to back off. Donna tells Viv that Diane is a threat to her as Bob is working and living at the Woolpack. Viv exit. At the Cricket Pavilion Danny is disappointed when Ollie tells him that Scott has offered Marc an apprenticeship at the garage when he was told there was not enough work. Donna arrives and tells them about Viv and Bob's troubles. Viv is in the Woolpack and shouts at Marlon and Tricia to let her into the backroom to see Bob. Viv demands to see Diane. Diane enters and Viv argues with her about Bob. In the corridor Diane advises Bob to leave Viv until she has calmed down. In the village Ashley welcomes Gloria back. Viv shouts at the bedroom window of the Woolpack. Ashley goes to see what is the matter. Part 2 In the shop Viv tells Emily that Bob has no hope with her if he is with Diane. Viv is upset as she starts to regret pushing Bob away. Outside the shop Louise bumps into Ray and asks him out for dinner. Ray accepts and invites her to Mill Cottage on Monday. At the cricket pavilion Donna tells Ollie and Danny about how much she likes Bob and doesn't want him to leave. Danny goes for chocolate supplies and Donna asks why Ollie doesn't ask Danny out if she likes him so much. In the factory Gloria is handing out the wages and tell Sam she wants a better attitude from him next week. Latisha is angry, as Gloria has deducted her wages for her lateness. In the village Ashley and Bernice are walking with the pram. They chat about Viv and Bob and Gloria and Eric. They talk about forgiveness and love. In the Woolpack Latisha, Betty and Lisa tell Bob they are going to miss him at the factory. Lisa tells Zak about Viv wanting her to do the cafe refurbishment for next to nothing. Bob asks Diane if he has given Viv long enough to calm down to go and see her. In the shop Viv is still bending Emily ear about Bob. Emily thinks she should call Bob and apologise. Viv refuses to grovel. In the Woolpack Diane advises Bob with what to do with Viv. He goes to talk to her. In the village Ollie and Donna say good bye to Danny and talk about Ollie fancying Danny. Emily runs to Donna and asks her to come and sort her mother out. In the Woolpack Zak complains at the pint that Bob has poured for him. Viv enters with bags of Bob's clothes. Emily, Donna and Ollie can't stop her. Viv empties Bob clothes all over the bar and tells Diane she is welcome to him. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes